


[podfic]  The Lee Shore of the City

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: The question is inevitable, and José has his answer prepared. It’s a lie. Not get personal; how could he not get personal? Football was still a sport played by humans, and until FIFA replaced them all with sleek androids who could be programmed to kiss the crest and be managed by some iPad-twirling executive hidden away in a plush box, until that day, football was personal.





	[podfic]  The Lee Shore of the City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lee Shore of the City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419774) by [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets). 



> Thank you very much to saltstreets for blanket permission to podfic!

**Reader's notes**

 

**Links**

mp3 file [ 28.1 MB MB: run time 46 mins ] go [ here for mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mi2g2xo6z7cy81n/The%20Lee%20Shore%20of%20The%20City.mp3?dl=0%20)

 

.m4b file [27.4 mb run time: 46 mins ] go [ here for .m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s0wg8lbsb7pqn5j/01%20The%20Lee%20Shore%20of%20the%20City.m4b?dl=0)

**Mediafire options**  
[m4b file here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/57p3a172qyp1tda/The+Lee+Shore+of+the+City++1.m4b%20%20)  
[mp3 file here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n7ij1kq84qq5aas/The_Lee_Shore_of_The_City.mp3/file%20%20)

If links are dodgy, please don't hesitate to flag me.


End file.
